


Steve Rogers Headcanons (Smut)

by steverogerswhore



Series: Steve Rogers smut [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinks, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Top Steve Rogers, steve rogers is a freak in the sheets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steverogerswhore/pseuds/steverogerswhore
Summary: Just some very smutty headcanons that I love to put Steve with.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Steve Rogers smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668028
Kudos: 45





	Steve Rogers Headcanons (Smut)

**Daddy Kink:** Steve _loves_ being called Daddy. Once, when things were really heating up you called him that to gauge his reaction. You could tell he was into it almost immediately. 

**Name-Calling:** He loves calling you filthy names like his little cockslut and whore. You love it just as much - here is America's golden boy, who everyone thinks of as pure, calling you his slut. 

**Captain Kink:** Another name with authority; while you both love the Daddy role most, there are times you want to be punished by your Captain.

 **Sir Kink:** Yet another authority pet name for Steve that can be coupled with Daddy and Captain.

 **Praise Kink:** You love being praised by your Daddy. Especially when he calls you his 'good little cockslut' or says you've been a 'very good girl' for him.

 **Pet Names:** You are his baby girl, his doll, his kitten and you love every moment of it. The more endearing names turn you on just as much as the filthy ones do.

 **Panties Kink:** He loves to fuck you with your panties on and around your knees or slipped to the side. When the two of you are alone you often wear one of his shirts and a pair of panties which lets him bend you over whenever he wants and have his way with you. 

**Breeding Kink:** Both of you get very aroused by him saying that he's going to breed you until your belly swells with his child. 

**Light Bondage:** He loves to tie you to the bed with his belt or a pair of handcuffs. On the flip side, sometimes it's him tied up.

 **Spanking:** You love being spanked. You even love having him spank your pussy. Sometimes it's punishment but it feels so good that's it not. Sometimes a riding crop is involved.

 **Vibrator/Toy Play:** As punishment he likes to tie you up and edge you with a vibrator for hours on end until you're sobbing, begging him for his cock. 

**Masturbation:** When you're both tired after a long day, or while face-timing when he's away on a mission, you sit in view of one another and masturbate. Dirty talking is always involved. 

**Topping from the Bottom:** Sometimes he lets you take a reins, especially after a long mission and he wants to relinquish control. You crawl onto his lap, kiss him and say, "Let me take care of you Daddy" and he's all yours to mold like clay.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll get to writing more soon. I do have a few ideas for some more smut so we'll see! I may even add a fluff series when I'm feeling less horny.


End file.
